


Uvula

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Uvula

The uvula is a wonderful thing.  
It is the medium through which  
the greatest sound in the human  
mouth is pleasantly propagated:  
[ʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀ]

Yes, the uvular trill is my favourite  
phoneme of them all. It is the closest  
you will come to sounding like a cat,  
purring away the demons and devils  
of everyday life - forgetting them  
for a while and simply existing in  
completely confident satisfaction.

It is the closest you will come to  
sounding like a car or motorcycle -  
sparking explosions of passion  
inside, for whatever might strike  
your fancy. I, for one, choose the  
uvular trill. [ʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀʀ]...


End file.
